Unreachable
by Dark heart of ages
Summary: Jane rizzoli is a kick ads geneticist altered secret agent with no time for a partner or a love life. Can Maura change her or will she be untouchable and forever out of reack
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my first story so please read and review**

 **...***

Foot steps could be heard at first slowly then more rapid as a girl of barely eighteen ran inhumanly up the ramps of a ten story hospital garage ,her long wavy black hair was tied neatly away from her face in a pony tail and her flushed cheeks expressed her distress as she continued a pace any track star would envy .standing at five foot five she used her body to her advantage as she sped up even faster. A few yards behind her speared three men in long coats pursuing the young woman, weapons drawn at the ready shooting aimlessly at her. She mentally laughed at how bad at aiming henchmen always seemed to be, the girl knew that if she ever decided to be against the law she would want to be at least able to shoot and smart enough not to have her face brown nosing anyone, she knew she could never be a criminal after all it was her job since an even younger age then she was currently to be a government tactical assassin under the order of her mother Angela Rizzoli , the head of the the secret military branch known only to the people unfortunate enough to know of them as the shadow militia. Her family and those who were contracted from birth unless found older with extraordinary gifts where the things that the schizophrenics in the streets would scream of unto the world until they realized no one believed them and were locked up.

Jane quietly admitted to herself she liked the chaos as she began removing non crucial items of clothing as if her clothes were just added weight, she tossed her shirt aside and continued in her sports bra towards the top of the building which she hadn't quite made it yet she almost tripped and fell out of stride as a Italian laced voice daunted in her ear

"janie honey obviously things aren't going as you planned this is what happens when you don't listen to your mother" the older rizzoli nagged obviously watching as usual while her only daughter decided once again not to stick with the plan that the world's smartest analysts could come up with and of course said its my way and that's that "if you don't like it come at me bro" approach.

the special agent skid around another corner just as more shots were fired from a hairs length away reaching up angrily as if that would give her the power to turn her mother's nagging to silence, but as it was an inner ear in-plant it was to no avail instead she pressed the spot on her ear that allowed her to chide a snarky remark in her gruff smooth voice while rounding another corner into a crouch

" no ma this all went according to plan, because I planned to be spotted after sniping out a very wealthy man in front of all of his dam buddy's" as if in emphasis she slammed her elbow into on of the oncoming criminals nose smashing it up into his skull effortlessly killing him in an instant .it was the perfect shot because of the parking lot wall blocking her from view, while she snatched the shot gun from the ground and rounded on a second victim and shot him through his gut and off the roof. With a look of pure satisfaction she turned and increased her speed faster than any human could, it was obvious she wasn't like the worms who lived there lives working to please other more rich and powerful people just waiting for something in life to snuf them out like a weak flame. It was her job as a genetic altered human to protect those who were not strong enough to protect themselves but today her job was to take out a very powerful drug lord who prided himself for being untouchable yet things didn't go as she had hoped when she arrived at the take out destination and discovered they were in the works of preparing to murder a sniveling shop owner who refused to be bullied into giving them sixty percent of his profit to the vicious crime boss, well instead of just continuing with the plan Jane decided that at only ten feet away she was going to shoot the fat sweaty pig of a man in his throat dragging all eyes on her and of course being the reason she was in this predicament she reached for her ear again

"ma I need a pick up" she rushed finally almost to the top of the never ending maze. Jane rolled her eyes as her mom laughed in her ear

"come now who do you take me for its already sitting on the next building over is the cat in the cradle" she asked her daughter not even trying to hide her amusement at it all Jane had already decided to dedicate her whole life if she had to, to wipe the smile of her smug face one day but right now wasn't the time. Just as she reached the top she could see the most beautiful thing in the world on the roof acrossed from her. An American fighter jet with father in law kozac sitting expectantly in the pilot seat knowing what she had to do she dug deep and pushed willing all of her muscles to make her body no more then a colorful blur not even pausing to thing of the multiple story drop and the near football fields distance between her and her escape after all she only had thirteen seconds before the giant bomb she planted in the underground drug smuggling chamber blew but she did glance down knowing she would get reminded of it the second she looked down in mid jump but thankfully the ground of the adjacent roof was beneath her as she rolled herself into safety then without hesitation threw herself in the jet with kozac a n older paper colored man that she could have kissed right at that moment for being right where he needed to be. A beautiful young blond turned around from the passengers side of the fighter jet and smiled in a way that could reassure a cancer patient that everything would be OK and laughed at something her mother said in her ear as kozac started the jets take off

"put your belt on" he laughed and launched the jet into the air at a neck breaking speed just fast enough that though seen and heard the screaming blast of the compound exploding gloriously did not propel them from the sky into a raging fireball of death

"did you have fun" the blond joked without hesitation causing Jane's feathers to ruffle and with as much venom As she could muster she spit out

"and you are" Jane asked impatiently and embarrassed that someone else had seen how bad her mission had almost been. The dirty blond woman was slightly deflated by the rather rude demeanor of the younger woman in front of her

" I am Maura isles if you haven't yet articulated what that has to do with you the then to save on time with your tiny cranium" she spat back infuriated by the females indesire for courtesy pausing to watch the Raven haired woman scowl "I'm your new partner if you are the woman as if I think you are you are Jane are you not" she sneered poking at the other woman's pride

"dude you know no one on this planet talks like that and y do you think I'm just going to let you walk in here on your high horse and tell me how things are going to be. Let me tell you how things are going to be Maura" she added with air quotes

"but I don't work with humans and I defiantly don't do partners." She chided sarcastically giving the red head a look that could kill the dead just as Jane was about to comment some more before a voice broke through on the intercom

"you listen to me Jane Clementine Rizzoli I am your mother and this young lady is going to be your partner so you sit up and act right , she will be sharing the guest room in your quarters and you will act like a civil human being" Angela's voice could be heard putting her foot down unknowingly having listened to the whole conversation causing Jane to throw her head back and roll her eyes a train mark from her mother

"MA" Angela's voice could be heard again over the speaker

" don't MA me you break the rules you get a partner Jane now you be nice to poor Maura" she scolded causing the blond to turn around and shoot Jane a look of pure triumph

"well Jane it is a serendipitous occasion to have met you" Janes face went blank before calmly asking

"dude speak English"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane unhappily helped throw Maura's things in the spare room of her million dollar condo on base it contained a fifteen foot ceiling, six empty bedrooms and the most grand décor her mom could splurge on her daughter. Jane couldn't help but notice the huge smile that was almost painted on the smug humans face "so" Maura spoke trying to break the uncomfortable silence

"OK Maura listen to me, I have to work with you, I have to house you but in no way does that mean I have to interact with you, and quite frankly I don't believe you can keep up with me" Jane paused to wave her arm around "look around you Blondie, all this is mine not because I'm the bosses daughter, not because my family built this place, no everything I have is because I'm the best at what I do,I make ten million a month, why because when they have a terrorist I'm he one they call" Maura cut her off with a huge smile

"I get it Jane you don't like that I'm hear but don't worry the feeling is mutual I was just the only person without the mental capacity to coexist with your pomposity which is problem because of the increase of animalistic behavior and higher level of obvious irritation and obvious increased testosterone levels that have not been addressed considering your hostility and gruffness of voice and easily sustained muscular built" Maura stopped hearing the large metal door in the living room wood open "Jaimie it's your mother" Angela stated the obvious walking in clad in nothing but a robe

" MA can't you go get dressed it's four on the afternoon" realizing this day could only get worse and worse from here yet not realizing how much worse until the Italian woman who had no shame mind you plopped down on Maura's bed without invite exclaimed " can't woman relax after being ravished by her loving charming husband, your my daughter maybe if you would show a little more skin then you'd be married and I'd have my gran baby's. So Jaimie how are you and Maura" the younger rizzoli made a face like a torture patient "eww ma what happens between you and kozac is on the verge of becoming a horror film and your just in time to here about how no one wanted to partner with me cause I'm a pompous testosterone drive raspy out of control animal" Jane accented with her hands turning flushed with anger remembering what she had been previously talking about with capital google mouth

" I did not call her an animal just animalistic and I just expressed my observations of you and as I cannot lie I must admit you live up to all my standards of what I was expecting from you and your universe sized entitlement is absolutely up to pat with your past partner charts, and furthermore just affirms my desire to work with you. You are as you say the best at what you do and I admire that you can kill people and have absolutely no remorse which means you have a strong ability to lock out the things you do and see with no care for the lifeless and countless body's it takes a lot of belief in what you do as the right thing" this comment again just fueled the fire, yet before she she could open a can off well worded rebuttals that even a sailor would be proud of her mother, who she had thought would be on her side turned traitor

"I don't want to hear another word Janie what I heard from Maura though slot had to be rewritten in my head sounds like a compliment, and you should be nice to the only person that didn't threaten to quite there job at the sound of your name. You have a ongoing reputation with the new placements, it took me two years to find someone like Maura who was so highly recommend and willing to deal with you dispute your charms and of course everyone's heard of how you lost your temper and stuck a gun in poor Charles Holtz mouth I don't know why you did that he works so well with Tommy" Jane allowed her mouth to drop open "MA Charles hold tortured a nine year old boy to death trying to get information on a terrorist cell the boy knew nothing about. That man is a horrible person and ever since you teamed him with Tommy, Tommy's gotten worse he ran over a priest MA" the hurt from Jane reminded Angela of the sore subject "Jane you can't live life with hate in your heart it's bitter and beneath you" not knowing why Jane just turned around and walked away

Jane's pov

I could feel my hands shaking, those eyes. Those evil all knowing eyes, lurking smearing at her as she held the young boy in her arms, blood pooling under him as the life in him slowly began to fade, his arms clutched at her jacket so tight as if she could bring him back. All she could remember of the little Mexican boy was how scared he looked. Subconsciously at the memory she began rubbing her legs as if that would make the memory wash away all she knew was Maura was wrong she did feel remorse. Yet not for the savages she was sent after but because of the one innocent she had helped kill by being to afraid to stop him. By the time she turned on him it was too late, the child was gone and she was left in a pool of blood. She'd never know it but it was with a heavy heart and tears that she went to bed that night, for she always cried in her sleep but who was ever there to tell her.

There's morning she woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, that was enough to make her stumble out of bed to the mirror where her 22 . Special was always kept and with an uncaring push of her arm she tucked her jumbled head of hair out of her face. She also checked to make sure her honey brown eyes had reappeared after they changed from the blue slits from the white tiger DNA my father had a doctor mix up in my genetic cocktail. That and the wolf DNA that made her have incredible spend and hearing. I still can't understand why my father would use me as a human pin cushion just so he could force me to be everything he couldn't after he ended up paralyzed from a lone bullet from a snipers nest in Iraq War. I don't know why I stayed and continued with the job he forced me into, maybe it was because no matter how many times I thought of quitting all I could see was that little boy and I knew that I owed him and everyone else I saved from a terrorizing death the right to go to sleep at night knowing they were safe. With that said I walked into the common room allowing my demeanor to become more relaxed, after all I owed it to my family to at least give Maura a chance. And that chance flew right out the window when I entered the kitchen to see the bacon package.

"are you cooking tofu bacon"


End file.
